


禮物

by Feliciachen



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliciachen/pseuds/Feliciachen
Summary: 給鐵雄的生賀，對不起遲到了QQ有些渣的短文 ooc見諒
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Kudos: 5





	禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 給鐵雄的生賀，對不起遲到了QQ  
> 有些渣的短文 ooc見諒

｢金田正太郎。｣鐵雄皺著眉頭，通常他用全名稱呼金田時就代表他已經氣炸了，金田抖了一下，回頭尷尬地笑了笑：｢鐵…鐵雄？｣鐵雄不滿地看著他，身上穿著睡衣腳上穿著布鞋的模樣有點滑稽，但金田的生存本能讓他盡量抑制想要彎起的嘴角，鐵雄說：｢我已經很累了，你最好有理由在生日派對結束後還拉著我出來。｣

金田想起那場由自己主辦的生日派對，雖然其他人聽了他的企劃都說｢不好啦不要吧鐵雄真的會生氣啦｣諸如此類的話，但他還是自信滿滿的說：｢派對超好玩的吧，我精心為你策畫的喔！｣

鐵雄看著他，原本被遺忘的憤怒在眼底復燃：｢啊真是謝謝啊金田先生，這麼說來以甲斐為首的車隊的大家騎機車繞著我唱生日快樂歌山形過來把我拋高高還有人端著蛋糕來把奶油糊我臉上都是你計畫的？｣｢鐵…鐵雄，呼吸、斷句…｣金田安撫著鐵雄，被瞪了一眼後果斷放棄：｢算了，在你殺了我之前能先去看看我給你的生日禮物嗎？｣鐵雄看著他，突然想起往常愛出風頭的金田意外的在他的生日派對上很安靜，他當時還以為這個白癡終於明白壽星才是生日派對的主角了，看來他只是沉浸在自己的鬼點子裡罷了。

｢好吧。｣鐵雄點點頭，金田馬上笑得很燦爛，鐵雄撇過頭，他其實很羨慕金田能那樣笑，曾經也在鏡子前偷偷練習過，但實際對著甲斐那樣笑的時候對方卻嚇得拉他去了保健室。金田全然不知鐵雄在想什麼，拉著他通過被高草掩蓋的小路，利用牆邊的石頭爬上充滿下流塗鴉的矮牆，踏上了髒亂的樓梯，繡著銅綠的扶手往上延伸，月光透過窗子將葉影拓在他們倆身上，有那麼一刻，鐵雄覺得金田要把他帶到世界的盡頭，就像他夢過的一樣，他跟金田騎著機車，朝著不可知的遠方騎去，他們騎得如此快，以至於再也沒人知曉他們的去向。

可惜這份幻想戛然而止，金田拉著他的手，來到了一處天台上，這棟建築很高，以至於他們倆人的視野得以獨享天空，金田帶著鐵雄坐下來，指著天空說：｢這棟樓下禮拜就要拆了，既沒人也沒燈，正好能看見星星，鐵雄你看，今天甚至看得到月亮，我就把月亮送給你當生日禮物吧。｣

鐵雄忍不住笑他：｢月亮又不是你的，說送就送？｣金田囂張地指著高樓下宛若光帶的高速公路：｢樓下那些蠢蛋因為光害不知道多少年沒能看過月亮，只要他們沒想到把月亮占為己有，那我就是第一個擁有月亮的人，把它送你當然是我的自由了！｣鐵雄笑了起來，在星星照耀下，金田看著他的側臉，不知道為什麼心跳加速了起來，他轉移了話題：｢不過這裡只有我…啊現在還有你知道，不可以跟其他人說喔，畢竟這是我給你的禮物嘛。｣

｢嗯。｣鐵雄回答，他回頭看著他，總是緊蹙著的眉難得的舒展開來，他淡淡的笑總是很好看，金田偶爾也想像他那樣笑笑看，但總是學不來，鐵雄看著金田，難得坦率地說：｢謝謝，我很喜…嗯。｣

金田飛快的在鐵雄嘴上親了一下。

鐵雄呆住了，金田馬上滿臉通紅地說：｢對不起…實際上那是…。｣｢生日禮物？｣鐵雄用手指觸碰著自己的嘴唇，少年帶著薄繭的手指難以模擬剛才唇上柔軟的觸感，他有些失落的放下手。  
金田猶豫了一下，點頭，然後又搖頭，他說：｢也不是啦，就是…一般的禮物。｣

鐵雄低下頭，沉默了好一會兒，正當金田以為鐵雄要生氣了時，唇上卻突然接觸到一份溫度，鐵雄親吻著他，青澀而笨拙，卻讓早就失去初吻的金田覺得滿臉發燙，他下意識取了主導權，將舌頭伸到鐵雄嘴裡，鐵雄僵硬了兩三秒，最後還是繼續了這個吻，並試圖奪回主導權，在金田有意放水的情況下，兩人還算得上是｢勢力相當｣，鐵雄放開金田，下意識舔了舔嘴唇，金田覺得褲子很不妙的變得有點緊。

鐵雄紅著臉，說：｢…回禮。｣夜空下，他的雙眼發亮，宛若墜落人間的星光，鐵雄將食指靠在唇上：

｢畢竟這是我給你的禮物，不可以跟其他人說喔。｣

金田突然覺得，  
月色真美。


End file.
